blogclan_2fandomcom-20200213-history
Beechpaw's BlogFic events
Hi! So, Beech here, basically instead of making and managing 50 pages for my fanfictions and/or articles, this is where I will file them and keep them for eternity. Because so much stuff is on here and many important events/dates will be posted on here for you, this is a friendly reminder from Beechflight that, unless you are fixing a typo, edits to this page not made by Beechflight will be frowned upon. Thank you for your cooperation and understanding! (P.S. this page is kind of under construction :) ) BlogFic Special: December 2017 So... here is the announcement of the title/teaser: Mystery at the Mansion (An original BlogFic) Sometimes you can't always trust what you see, especially from the inside... Here are days 24-27: December 24, 4:10 p.m. “Are you excited?” Wavesplash asked Dawnbringer, “I mean, we’re in charge of this mansion for an ENTIRE WEEK!” Leaf began, “According to this map of the house, there is a Warrior Cats simulator in the basement, a reading/discussion room with every single warriors fanfiction and book ever published, kiosks around the house that directly hook up to BlogClan, a pool with not one, but eight state-of-the-art waterslides, two of which are four-seater tube slides. Also, in the recreation center, there is a 13 foot-deep diving pool separate from the rest of the pools. There is a hot tub, a sauna, a personal gym, a rock climbing wall-” “YES!” Beechpaw screamed. She loved to rock climb and swim; for her this was going to be the best week ever. “As I was saying,” continued Leaf, “Everyone has a personal room, each 20 by 20 square feet, or 400 square feet, to be exact. They are decorated exactly how you’d want it. We have a fleet of housekeepers, lifeguards, and celebrity chefs that are 34 strong. However, it clearly states here that they leave at 7:00 pm each night and they come back at 5:00 am in the morning. All the employees have house keys, and there are two lifeguards that stay till 10 pm, and three chefs that live in the chef’s quarters for round-the clock room service. Curfew is 11-5. On Thursday it’s late pool night, there’ll be a DJ there, a series of competitions, and, obviously, fun. Curfew that night is at one. On Sunday, we are going to see the musical Cats on Broadway. After that, we’ll eat out at the world-renowned Wolfgang Puck restaurant. Then, we’re coming back to the house for a fun night of sparkling juice, soda, pizza, and cookies. During that we’ll be celebrating New Year’s Eve. On Monday, we are getting up pretty early to pack for home. Breakfast is at nine am, in which there will be a buffet breakfast. Then, from 10 to 11:30, we have an all-house clean up. After that, we’ll stop for lunch at the dining hall and finish packing up. Our limo to the airport is at three. After that, we’ll split up and head home.” The group nodded. Leaf and Beechpaw had planned this trip together, and it would be one of the most memorable trips of BlogClan yet. Half of their group would meet them in New York, as they were currently flying across the Atlantic from London. The other half of the group was to meet Leaf and Beechpaw in Chicago’s O’hare airport. Dawnbringer, Fallenapw, and Moonbreeze were all checked in. The only ones the group was waiting on were Wistep and Wavesplash. Almost as soon as Beechpaw began to take roll all, Wistep and Wavesplash appeared from the sea of people going through security. “Thank StarClan I was able to catch Wistep while she loaded her baggage,” heaved Wavesplash. Beechpaw smiled and handed both of them a personalized nametag that read their name and “BlogClan Trip” in bold lettering. Leaf motioned for the group to board the tram that was to take them to gate B. ' ' “Now Boarding, Flight 2783. 2783 to New York- LaGuardia. Now Boarding,” the intercom announced. Leaf presented the gate agent with their tickets. The gate agent beeped the tickets and allowed them passage to board the plane. Beechpaw told Fallenpaw and Moonbreeze to sit in Row 45; Wistep, Wavesplash, Leaf, and herself to sit in Row 46, and Dawnbringer to sit with Fallenpaw and Moonbreeze, except she would be in the central aisle. Leaf did a quick roll call before the plane pushed back from the gate. ' ' Dawnbringer laid down an ace of spades. “Darn it! I had a six of hearts, and you just crushed my chances of using it!” Fallenpaw exclaimed. Dawnbringer was helping Fallenpaw and Moonbreeze learn how to play a card game called Flip It!. Wistep was sleeping the entire three hour flight to New York. Beechpaw stopped at upwards of three airport restaurants back in Chicago for snacks, which proved to be coming in handy. Leaf was analyzing a complex math equation for a logic puzzle she was completing. Wavesplash was reading the novella Hollyleaf’s Story while commenting on a post someone made on BlogClan. Beechpaw was scrolling through the pages of her Pinterest feed while eating a Caesar salad. “Hello, this is Captain Anderson speaking, there are storms in the New York area, so we will be diverting to Philadelphia. We are sorry for any inconvenience that has caused, and thank you.” The crackly intercom shut off. Beechpaw immediately began to search up hotels between New York City and Philadelphia. She came up with a Holiday Inn stuck between the Pocono Mountains. “Okay, so when we get off, Leaf is going straight to the rental car place to get a car for us. The rest of us will stop by the luggage carousel and find our bags,” Beechpaw explained. The overhead speakers popped on, “ We are making our final descent into Philadelphia. Please take your seats.” Beechpaw whispered something to Leaf. Leaf nodded. Beechpaw then proceeded to call Spidereyes, who was in charge of the BlogClanners flying into New York from London. “Hi Spidereyes, where are you right now? We got diverted to Philly because there’s some storms over NYC. Can you give me an update of your location?” Beechpaw asked. “Uh, we got diverted to Raleigh. Some place in North Carolina. But we’re currently boarding a plane to go to Baltimore. From there, I dunno. We’ll just have to drive into New York,” Spidereyes said. Beechpaw hung up the phone and updated everyone else on their travel plans. The only person who wasn’t traveling with a group was Bluefire; she lived in New York and would meet them at the mansion. A jerk signaling that the plane landed awoke Beechpaw out of her wistful state. Once the plane stopped at their gate, Leaf began to take the carry-on bags out of the overhead compartments. Beechpaw slung her one-strap backpack across her shoulder and signaled for the group to wait for a minute as other passersby slugged themselves down the aisle and out of the plane. Dawnbringer picked up her black backpack and stood up, waiting to enter the aisle. Once there was a gap, Beechpaw dashed into the aisle, followed by Dawnbringer, Fallenpaw, Moonbreeze, Wistep, Wavesplash, and Leaf in the back of the line. When the travelers emerged from the gate, a warm breeze flew into their face. Fallenpaw, who had never been on an airplane before, was amazed at how different this terminal looked apart from Chicago. Leaf discussed plans with Beechpaw before heading off in the direction opposite to the baggage carousel to pick up their rental car. Beechpaw led the rest of the group to the baggage carousel to pick up their bags. Before they unloaded the large, heavy bags, Beechpaw purchased a luggage cart to put their bags on. Dawnbringer’s bag was the first to come out onto the carousel. She hoisted the large, yellow duffel bag off of the carousel and plopped it onto the cart. Then came Leaf’s two maroon suitcases. Beechpaw yanked them off of the conveyor belt and stacked it atop the duffel. Fallenpaw’s tiny orange suitcase came around the bend next. She lifted her bag off the carousel and refused to place it on the luggage cart. “I can drag my suitcase, thank you very much,” Fallenpaw remarked. Beechpaw’s somewhat small green duffel bag came around the corner, followed by her rosy red suitcase. She put both on the cart. Wistep pulled her five suitcases (all a pearly off-white) off of the conveyor belt at once. She put the majority on the luggage cart. Beechpaw rented another luggage cart, and put half of Wistep’s bags on it. Moonbreeze took a medium-sized suitcase and put it on the cart. Wavesplash took a purple suitcase off of the carousel and told Beechpaw she could manage. Beechpaw nodded towards the automatic doors. The group traveled out to the street. A rush of freezing air bit at them as they walked out into the frigid winter air. Tens of hundreds of cars were lined up with their drivers waving all over, police were blowing whistles and pointing in every direction, and taxis were beeping their horns for service. After a wait of over half an hour, Wistep was almost as cold as an ice cube. “Beech, over here!” Leaf’s familiar voice yelled. Beechpaw jerked her head over to Leaf, who was standing by a silver van. “We have to ride in this?” Beechpaw inquired. “Biggest vehicle they had at the rental place. And I checked at least ten rental companies,” Leaf explained. Beechpaw nodded. She extended the back row, making eight seats. Dawnbringer, Beechpaw and Moonbreeze sat in the back row. Wavesplash and Fallenpaw rode in the middle, and Leaf drove with Wistep in the passenger seat. The police yelled at them to leave, so Leaf drove the car across four lanes of traffic before they began to move. Once the group turned onto Interstate 476, Wavesplash and Beechpaw fell asleep. It would be about a two hour ride to their hotel, deep in the Pocono Mountains. ____________ December 25, 6:02 a.m. “Wavey, wake up,” Beechpaw gently shook Wavesplash to wake her up. “What is it?” Wavesplash asked groggily. “We’re leaving soon. We have to make it to the mansion by ten am, and it’s already six.” “Six am! Why are you waking me up at six in the morning if we’re not supposed to be at the mansion until ten?” “Well, we have to eat breakfast and get ready to leave. That’ll take an hour. Then, we’re supposed to drive to the mansion, which easily takes at least two and a half hours. That means we’ll be at the mansion at 9:30, when we’re supposed to meet the others,” Beechpaw explained. Wavesplash rolled her eyes and slowly worked her way out of bed. A shout from the bathroom signaled Beechpaw that it was her turn to shower. Dawnbringer came out clothed in aqua leggings and a v-neck tee, with her hair whipped up into a towel. “Wavey, when I’m out of the shower, you’d better be up,” Beechpaw said. She strutted into the bathroom and turned on the raucous sounding shower. Fallenpaw was shuffling through her bag to find the right pair of pants. Wavesplash began to slide herself out of bed. “Knock, knock,” said Willowstep. She opened the door between the two rooms. Dawnbringer greeted her with a swift hello. “Hey, Wistep, I’m still getting dressed! Close the door!” shouted Moonbreeze. Willowstep paused with a mistaken look on her face, then closed the door. Beechpaw’s voice exclaimed from the bathroom, “Wavey, you’d better be up!” The shower abruptly turned off, and a hail of water slamming against the tub floor meant that Beechpaw was wringing out her hair. “Okay, Wavey, you’re next,” Beechpaw said. She stepped out in a blue sweater and black leggings. Wavesplash slumped over to the suitcase, where she pulled out a bundle of clothes, and headed into the shower. _______________ December 25, 7:13 a.m. ' ' Leaf screwed a travel lid on their coffee. “C’mon, Leaf,” Willowstep called. Leaf hurried over to the exit of the hotel. Beechpaw opened the trunk of the van and loaded in all of their suitcases. “Beech, did you do a run-through of the room?” Leaf asked. Beechpaw nodded. She plugged in the keys and shut the car door. Leaf got in the passenger seat. Beechpaw backed the car out, and turned onto the highway. “Mansion, here we come!” shouted Beechpaw. _________________ December 25, 9:58 a.m. ' ' “Turn left onto 8th street, and the destination is on your left.” “Where is it?” Beechpaw inquired in anger, “I’ve been on every side street in New York city and I still haven’t found it!” “The destination is on your left. 2280 8th street.” “Where-” Beechpaw’s rant got cut off by an enormous, towering red brick mansion, covered with pools of ivy and intricate stone carvings. Two guard posts stood next to the iron gates, embellished with an M in the middle. Beechpaw pulled up to the curb. “Beechpaw, you’re on the wrong side of the road!” screeched Dawnbringer. “It’s a one-way street, Dawnbringer,” she replied. Dawnbringer seemed relieved. “Ma’am, what may I do for you?” asked the guard. “Uh, hi, we’re part of the BlogCl-” Beechpaw started. “Right this way, ma’am,” the guard welcomed. “Yeah, and, uh, you could stop calling me ma’am please. It makes me sound like an old lady. I’m not even married yet!” pointed out Beechpaw. The guard seemed startled. “Uh, right this way, Ma- I mean, um, what would you like me to call you again?” the guard asked. “Beechpaw. Or Beech, for short,” Beechpaw said. “Yes. Beechpaw. Pull up to the steps.” Beechpaw swerved around the ancient copper fountain of a child holding a butterfly. She hit the brakes and set the car into park. “Beechpaw!” “Wha-” Beechpaw got cut off with Snowswirl rushing at her. “Are you excited?” screeched Snowswirl. “Uh, sure, I’m excited,” Beechpaw replied, “Now, why don’t we hop inside and go over our week?” __________________ December 25, 10:12 a.m. ' ' “And now, Leaf and Beechpaw will take the stage to discuss the trip details,” Dawnbringer announced. “Thank you,” Beechpaw began, “ Welcome to BlogHoliday 2017!!!!! We have a very fun week ahead of us, beginning today. Each day, you are to be here, at the dining hall, every morning by eight thirty so we can discuss the daily itinerary. Bedtime is at ten unless otherwise stated, Miss Takira over here will be checking in on you each night to make sure you go to bed.” A middle-aged woman with crisp white gloves and a black apron on waved her dainty hand. “Now,” Beechpaw continued, “Today, from ten to 11:30 we’ll be getting settled in our rooms, all decorated to your liking. At 11:45, we’d like everyone to join in the dining hall for lunch. After lunch, from 12:30 to one is our etiquette lessons, which I think we all need very much, me included. At 1:15 rest starts and ends at 1:45, in which you may do any of the activities listed below. Today your five choices include a Mansion scavenger hunt, which I highly recommend, a nature walk through the gardens, a meditation and yoga service led by Mrs. Reina over there, open pool time, and a Warriors headcanon discussion led by the Queen of Canon Correcting, Wavey! After rest, we have afternoon tea in the courtyard with Mrs. Reina from 2:00 until 2:30. At 2:45 we have water volleyball, and everyone is invited to that but it isn’t required. From 3:00 to 4:00 in the social hall we are decorating menorahs and the Christmas tree. At 4:15, you have the option of decorating cookies in the social hall or dodgeball in the gymnasium. You must report to the dining hall for dinner at five, which is baked ziti and meatballs. Alternate options are chicken noodle soup and grilled cheese. At six, we will meet in the locker room to get ready for our evening activity- sledding! You are free to go.” A wave of BlogClanners rushed towards their rooms. Wavesplash looked at her small piece of paper with her room number and scanned the doors to find her room. She dashed into a room on her left. Fallenpaw rushed upstairs to her room. Beechpaw looked at her piece of paper. It said third floor. She ran up the four flights of stairs to the third floor. It was a small floor, with a small handful of rooms and a tiny, modern juice and snack bar with a BlogClan kiosk. On her right, there was a door plastered with the number 301. She pushed open the door, and it prevailed a flawless room, with a small fish tank, aqua swirls on the walls, a faux tree with a reading pod hanging from its branches, a small hot tub in the corner, and a door to her personal bathroom. Her bed, which was a tent hanging from the ceiling, was accessed by a climbing wall on the tree. She had a zipline going across her room. Beechpaw took her suitcases and began to unpack. _______________ December 25, 11:34 a.m. ' ' “Yeah, and then Fallenpaw was like, watch me! And then she totally fell off of her bed onto her head!” Wavesplash exclaimed. Dawnbringer nodded and began to discuss what happened at her room. Bluefire and Beechpaw were discussing which smoothie at the juice bar was better: the Pineapple Princess, or the Mango Tango. Fallenpaw cut in, “Wait, there’s a juice bar?” “Yeah, on the top floor,” Bluefire answered. Duskpaw and Spidereyes were laughing over something that happened on their plane to New York as they walked towards the dining hall. As the BlogClanners took their seats in the dining hall, Mrs. Reina, the events coordinator, tapped the mic, “Ahem. Welcome to the Mansion! I’m Mrs. Reina, and if you ever need me, please tell me and I will serve to you personally. First off, why don’t we give a huge round of applause to our amazing kitchen team, who created this amazing meal?” The dining hall erupted into rounds of applause, cheering, and whooping for the chefs. Mrs. Reina lowered her hand to signal for the noise to die down, then she continued saying, “Today, on the menu is baked ziti with meatballs, grilled cheese, and soup. We also have peanut butter, soynut butter and jelly, and a salad bar. Enjoy!” Otterfrost got up from the table and beelined for the salad bar. Blueheart loaded her plate with baked ziti and grilled cheese. “Spidereyes, how was your trip?” Leaf asked. “Decent. We’re quite tired, though. We had barely any sleep,” replied Spidereyes. Leaf nodded in reply. “Hey, Spidereyes, have you gotten a load of the grilled cheese?” asked Fallenpaw, her mouth full of her sandwich. Spidereyes nodded. The food was good, but there was something fishy about it... __________________ December 25, 12:26 p.m. ' ' Mrs. Reina tapped the microphone for attention. “BlogClan, please. Alrighty. Today we will be going to the social hall for etiquette lessons. Every single day after lunch, we will have required sessions like this that help you to be the best person you can be. They include team building exercises, leadership, horseback riding, and more. Today, our lesson is etiquette. Please clean up your food and stack your trays, then make your way over to the social hall for etiquette.” The BlogClanners shuffled towards the tray drop-off and then they dashed off to the social hall. ' ' Wavesplash sat down at a place setting, picking up an odd-shaped tong-like structure. “What is this?” she asked. Spidereyes replied, “It’s a crab fork, or something like that. Helps you eat seafood.” “Oh,” Wavesplash said, “I’ve never seen anything like it.” “There’s like 50 different place settings!” Spidereyes exclaimed, “Oh, Mrs. Reina’s coming. We’d better sit down.” Spidereyes silently added, “I don’t really like her, to be honest.” Mrs. Reina announced, “BlogClan! Welcome to etiquette classes. From now forward after this lesson, you will be expected to use this etiquette during your stay at the mansion. Anyone who doesn’t will be spending their elective session cleaning the courtyard. Also, when you leave etiquette today, please check over the invoice sheet at the exit. Feel free to add any necessities to the list, along with your name and room number. Now, onto the etiquette. On the left side of your plate, you will find your three forks: the fish fork, meat fork, and salad fork…” ___________ December 25, 12:59 p.m. ' ' “And a huge thank you to our leaders. Now, you have fifteen minutes before rest/electives. Goodbye!” Mrs. Reina said. Spidereyes pulled Wavesplash, Duskpaw, and Snowswirl off to the side once they left the room. Spidereyes whispered, “Okay, do any of you guys notice something fishy going on here?” Duskpaw said, “Yea. Mrs. Reina keeps staring at me like I did something wrong.” “The other day, Mrs. Reina deliberately bumped into me and she yelled at me for not looking where I was going,” added Wavesplash. “Mrs. Reina asked me why I was going outside and then she shooed me inside,” offered Snowswirl. The four nodded. There was definitely something fishy about the events coordinator. _______________ December 25, 2:49 ' ' Beechpaw yelled, “Everyone, line up! Snowswirl, run up to your room and get a swimsuit!” She began to number off everyone into two teams. The impressive recreation center had a state of the art pool system, suited with a fleet of trained lifeguards. “Okay, Number ones go on the waterslide side, and number twos go on the lounge chair side,” Beechpaw announced, “I will be on...team two since they need a extra player. Begin!” Beechpaw dove into the pool and threw the volleyball into the air. To make it even, a lifeguard played on team one. Duskpaw bumped the ball all the way across the pool. Wavesplash swam fiercely towards where the volleyball would land. She spiked it across her team’s half of the pool just as she emerged from the water. Beechpaw dove under the water to get beneath the ball as she set it up over the net. Otterfrost set it over, only to have it backfire and hit the water. Wavesplash served the volleyball, where Snowswirl spiked it across the net. The fun rocked back-and-forth until water volleyball ended with Beechpaw hopping out of the pool. Little did BlogClan know, the fun wasn’t going to end anytime soon… ______________ December 26, 4:03 a.m. ' ' “Ugh. Today is going to be rough,” sighed Leaf. Beechpaw and Leaf had planned something fun and special for BlogClan today, but overnight Bluefire had come down with a stomach bug. “The phone’s ringing,” Beechpaw pointed out. “Hello?” Beechpaw asked into the receiver. “Uh, hi, this is, uh Wavey, I think Wistep is sick-” Wavesplash began. Beechpaw sighed. One person sick was unfortunate. Another person sick was either a coinicidence, or something else altogether. “Anyways,” continued Wavesplash, “Otterfrost called me saying she wasn’t too hot either. And, ironically, Ottie says they all ate the exact same thing at lunch yesterday- peanut butter and jelly.” Wavesplash hung up. Beechpaw explained the situation to Leaf. it was going to be a long trip if this wasn’t resolved soon. “Here is your breakfast- just some plain toast and banana slices to soothe your stomach,” Leaf soothed Willowstep. Willowstep moaned. She munched on the toast for a second, then put it back on the plate. Leaf took her temperature. “101.3,” Leaf announced to Willowstep, “and looking fine!” Leaf jotted down Willowstep’s temperature and blood vitals onto a sheet of crisp, white paper with a sleek blue fountain pen. Leaf then hurried out of the room. Willowstep took another bite of her bananas and toast. __________________ December 26, 9:28 a.m. Beechpaw stood up and said, “Okay, so since some people are unfortunately sick today, here is how today will go. We will have free time until noon, which for those feeling up to it, we will have free pool time. Then, at two, we will go up to our rooms for an hour and a half to prepare for FONDUE HOUSE!” An explosion of cheering subdued from the dining hall, where the greater half of BlogClan currently sat. Fondue House was the best fondue restaurant in New York City, hands down. A seven course meal fit with the utmost perfection in staffing, quality, service, and taste was a perfect description for how Fondue House mesmerized their customers. Wavesplash immediately began telling Blueheart about a time she went to Fondue House for her birthday. Blueheart countered with a time she got a Fondue House gift card even though she lived nowhere near New York City. This horrible day, with a bit of quick thinking, had turned from unfortunate to awesome. ___________________ December 26, 3:01 p.m. ' ' “Dawnbringer, don’t pull my hair!” Duskpaw screeched. Once pool time had ended, everyone went into a tizzy preparing for the fun events that were approaching. Duskpaw had requested to get her hair done by Dawnbringer, who was a stylist in her free time. “Dusk, I’m not pulling your hair. I’m twisting it into a braid,” Dawnringer argued. Wavesplash, who was in the same room applying a glowing shade of blush, laughed. A knock on the door caused Dawnbringer to drop the intricate braid she was working on. “For StarClan’s sake! Every time!” Dawnbringer angered. She stomped over to the door and opened it. “Hey, sorry to interrupt any of you guys. Do you mind if I join the party and do my makeup in here?” Beechpaw asked. Dawnbringer and Wavesplash nodded. Beechpaw walked over to the long, marble counter next to Wavesplash and put down her bag of cosmetic supplies. She opened up her bag and lathered lotion on her face. “Dawn, you’re pulling my hair again,” Duskpaw muttered. “And you’re curling my eyelashes,” Dawnbringer retorted. Duskpaw huffed in response. Beechpaw checked her watch. “Better get moving, the limo will be here soon,” she said. “How soon is soon?” Duskpaw asked. “Uh, like ten minutes,” Beechpaw replied. The room fell silent, like the calm before a storm. Then havoc struck. “Ten minutes? I still have to do my hair!” “Fallen’s not even out of the dressing room yet!” “Wait! I need a bobby pin! Dusk, hold still, don’t move-” “I said don’t move!” “Ugh. Y’know, Dawn, I need to touch up my bronzer on my forehead-” A ringing doorbell froze everyone. “That-would be the limo,” Beechpaw stuttered. Everyone stood up and ran to the door. A well-manicured chaffeur with a curly grey mustache and curt green eyes stood upright at the door. The BlogClanners paraded out into the street, where the chaffeur opened up the door into the sleek black limo. They climbed in, waving goodbye to Leaf, who volunteered to stay home with the sick. “Let’s play jello!” Moonbreeze suggested. Almost instantly, everyone curled up into a ball and grabbed their knees. Wavesplash fell over to her left and got her head stuck between pillows. Snowswirl had to fish her out. Fallenpaw popped open the sparkling grape juice and poured herself a glass. “And this,” Fallenpaw proclaimed, “Is the life.” Blueheart and Snowswirl laughed. They picked up a candy cane out of a jar and began to eat it. “Hey, don’t eat too much! Don’t forget we have fondue later!” Beechpaw joked. The limousine halted and the chaffeur opened the door. “After you,” he sternly spoke. One by one, the BlogClanners stepped out of the limo, walking over to the large, gold-plated entrance of Fondue House. An mingling aroma of sharp cheese, sweet desserts, crisp salads, and an array of juicy steaks met them at once. The girls were thrilled and mesmerized by it. Gold and silver orbs hung from the ceiling, shimmering in the bright foyer of the restaurant. An impeccable water fountain stood on their left, with obsidian carvings and small spouts, seeping into a pool of colored lights and grey stones. Rose marble floors sprawled throughout the seemingly perfect restaurant. The hostess showed the group to a large, private booth with pots in the middle of the table on hot burners. A stout man with a goatee and brown hair showed up. “Hello,” the man welcomed, “My name is Ryan, and I will be your waiter today. For beverages to start us off, what can I get for you young ladies?” Wavesplash spoke first. “I would like a strawberry lemonade, please.” “And for you?” Ryan asked. “Uh me? Oh, I will have a Diet Coke, please,” Duskpaw said. “Okay, thank you. And how about you, young lady?” Spidereyes said, “Um, I’ll just have the same as Wavey.” “Yep. Sure can!” Snowswirl aksed, “May I have a water?” “Of course. Would you like ice and any infused fruit or vegetables?” Ryan inquired. “Uh, sure. I will have icy lemon water.” Beechpaw asked, “May I have a Mr. Pibb, please?” Blueheart requested, “Um, for me I’ll have a Mr. Pibb as well.” “You betcha!” Dawnbringer said, “Uh, I will have a Watermelon Lemonade, please.” “I will have a Sprite,” declared Fallenpaw. “May I have a Sprite Zero?” asked Moonbreeze. Ryan curtly nodded and walked off, shouting the drink orders out. “What should we get for our first course?” Duskpaw asked. “What is our first course?” Spidereyes said. “Um, cheese fondue,” Beechpaw replied. “Can we get the blue cheese fondue?” Snowswirl hyped. “Eww, no!” chorused the others. Snowswirl dipped her head down. “What if we got the smoked gouda fondue? I’ve heard that’s good!” Dawnbringer suggested. “Yeah!” shouted the other BlogClanners. “Okay. We get to choose one other. I think we should keep it simple and go with cheddar jack,” Beechpaw said. The others nodded in response. As if on cue, Ryan came out with all of their drinks. Once he delivered everyone’s drinks, he asked for the two cheeses they were picking for fondue. “We decided on the smoked gouda and cheddar jack,” Beechpaw announced to Ryan. He nodded and tottered off. Moonbreeze asked, “Wavey, do you want to play two truths and a lie?” “Sure!” Wavesplash responded, “Okay, I’ve eaten a frog, I’ve never been on a roller coaster in my life, or I’ve never eaten a taco.” Snowswirl guessed, “Never been on a roller coaster?” “You got it!” Wavesplash exclaimed, “Look! Fondue’s coming!” Wavesplash was right. A cart with two vats of delicious cheese came rolling towards them. Next to the fondue pots was a large glass tray laid into the shape of BlogClan’s logo. Pieces of bread, vegetables, and pretzels bursted out on the plate. Another plate of fried pickles were laid next to the mouth-watering platter. Hands began to fly as the pieces disappeared into the fondue, and next, into their mouths. By the time Ryan came around again, there was no more fondue cheese or dippers left. “Well, you guys definitely did well,” Ryan said. He returned after taking away the fondue with a crisp romaine salad adorned with plump, juicy cherry tomatoes and shreds of parmesan cheese. A drizzle of Balsamic vinaigrette was poured onto the salad. Beechpaw began to hack away at her salad with her fork. Moonbreeze stabbed a tomato, then shoved it into her mouth and spit it out into her napkin. “How do you eat these things?” she asked. Beechpaw and Wavesplash laughed. Fallenpaw giggled and then leaned over towards Duskpaw to show her another funny duck meme. Ryan began to walk over with his cart, now loaded with a large assortment of main courses. Ryan said, “Hello, ladies. I would like you to come up to this cart and pick your dish for the main course. Next will be chocolate fondue for dessert!” A cheer and applause went up. ' ' (**Hey guys I got super lazy cuz yea it’s 12:15 am right now and here is a list of who got what regarding main course meal**) Snowswirl- Filet Mignon Spidereyes- Roast Ham Duskpaw- Snow Crab legs Blueheart- Fettucine Alfredo Dawnbringer - Pot Chuck Roast Beechpaw- Roast Duck :P Fallenpaw- Rotisserie Chicken Wavesplash- Potato and Cheese Pierogis with Asparagus Moonbreeze- Buttered Salmon ' ' “Mmm, this is soooo good!” Moonbreeze conspired. Everyone was too busy eating their own dinner to agree with Moonbreeze. When dessert came around, everyone was so tired. Small chats went around the table, and the little campfire in the middle of the table that they made fondue on was like a starry night sky when you’re camping: perfect. ____________________ December 27, 6:09 a.m. ' ' “Hush, Gertrude. We shouldn’t be seen together, especially when I have guests. Ha ha, they don’t even know what’s coming for them. But you know why I want them. Especially that one girl, Gertrude. You know she has power. You know she does. Ha ha ha ha ha!” Mrs. Reina’s evil cackle rang throughout Wavesplash’s head. She shot up in bed and frantically looked around, then calmed herself back to sleep. Just a dream, just a dream, she thought. But when Wavesplash closed her eyes, again, an ugly image of a parched and hungry prisoner that looked neglected and abused appeared. She said, “Wavesplash, listen to me. She is coming to g-g, g-get you! Aah!” A high pitched screech from the girl filled the air, along with the evil cackle of Mrs, Reina again. A black, bony hand wrapped its fingers around Wavesplash’s neck and strangled her, pulling her down, down down into this big, black hole… Wavesplash jumped out of bed this time. She ran out of her bed and zoomed straight up to Leaf’s room on the second floor. “Leaf, you have to help me!” Wavesplash cried. She began to break down crying in the middle of Leaf’s room. Leaf tried to comfort her. “There, there,” Leaf said, “What’s wrong?” “I had a nightmare about Mrs. Reina. She grabbed my throat. It was scary!” Wavesplash cried. Leaf patted her back. Obviously, something was bothering Wavesplash. Something not even Wavesplash knew about. There was just something... _________________ December 27, 8:39 a.m. ' ' “Hello, BlogClan,” Mrs. Reina announced. She had an beady, cold stare at Wavesplash. “Today, I will be pulling BlogClanners out of their activities for a checkup at our state-of-the-art clinic. Don’t fret, however, this has been discussed over with your parents, and some minor-altercations may be made to obtain your key health success. Today is all about health, so the pool and fitness room will be open all day, as well as the courtyard and the athletic fields. Take advantage of the Juice and Sports Energy Bars around the mansion. Thank you, and my first patient is Wavesplash!” Wavesplash froze. Why would Mrs. Reina pick her to be first? Unless it was because...Wavesplash suddenly realized what Mrs. Reina was, and what she was after. Her! ' ' “Now, sweetie, I will have you lie down on this bed here. Yep, and here is some medicine,” Mrs. Reina poured a sweet liquid into Wavesplash’s mouth. Wavesplash fell asleep. “Now, Chef Gusteau, can you give me my surgical tools and that vial please? Yes, that one. Oh, and the needle too!” Wavesplash was internally freaking out. She was perfectly alive, the liquid had just paused all of her muscles and nerves, except for her vital ones. Mrs. Reina inserted the needle into her arm. Wavesplash thought she was going to die. Mrs. Reina removed the needle and used a scalpel to slice off a small bit of skin. She placed a crisp tan bandage around her arm. Mrs. Reina dumped her blood and skin into a tube with yellow liquid in it. What was going on? Wavesplash began to panic. Then everything went black. ____________________ December 26, 8:50 a.m. ' ' “Wavesplash, wake up!” Beechpaw shouted. She nudged Wavesplash again. Wavesplash groaned and got out of bed. Beechpaw left her room and trudged upstairs. Wavesplash walked into her room and rubbed her face with a bit of water. “Just a dream,” she said. to herself. Everything that had happened last night was just a dream. She had no power, Mrs. Reina was no sicko who wanted her blood, she was just the eccentric events coordinator. Wavesplash got herself ready for the day and walked downstairs to the dining hall. ' ' “Welcome to our Around the World buffet!” Leaf greeted. Otterfrost coughed into her arm and smiled at Wavesplash. Beechpaw and Fallenpaw were judging the taste of some steaming food off of their plate. Wavesplash picked up a plate and got in the small line. She picked up a pair of tongs and scooped scrambled eggs onto her plate. As Wavesplash walked around the tables, she loaded her plates with breakfast tamales and Italian morning cannoli. She sat down at a table with Blueheart, Dawnbringer, Duskpaw, and Beechpaw. “Have you guys had the green juice yet? So good!” Beechpaw exclaimed, mesmerized by her glass of thick, forest green juice. Beechpaw proceeded to take another sip of the juice, that was filled with tingling, strong flavors of orange juice and pineapple. Duskpaw stood up and walked over to the waffle grill, where they were baking waffles fresh off the griddle. She loaded up on a confetti waffle and two strawberry waffles, along with a heavy dollop of sweet chantilly cream and chocolate chips. Beechpaw excused herself, then walked up to the stage and grabbed the mic. She began, “Excuse me, BlogClan. Welcome to our Around the World breakfast buffet! Today we have plenty of things planned, and luckily those with the stomach flu have recovered. Anyway, today after breakfast we are going up to our rooms to get dressed in our bathing suits for some pool time, which will include a full water adventure course, which, as you guys of course know, includes the waterfall rock wall, the swim tunnel, the log walk, zipline, and, of course, in the deep end, the 20-foot LEAP OF FAITH! That leap is supposed to be really fun and scary, so there’s that to look forward too. In addition to the water adventure course being open, all eight waterslides are open, including the super fun Wavewhorl, Vortex Plus, and Double Dip. For those on the mild side of the pool, there is the lazy river, snack bar, fountains, hot tub, and if you’re looking for a nice, plain swim, there is our pool and diving board. Also, we recently installed a surfing simulator, so that’s something else to look forward too. If you aren’t interested in swimming all day, we are having a workout session in the gym at eleven which will include Zumba, treadmills, ellipticals, and more. We’re going shopping at the local Forest Mills Mall, so meet us in the dining hall dressed appropriately at one. There, we will hand you your credits of 100 dollars to spend wherever in the mall. Please note, at the mall we will be traveling with your badges and in groups of three to ensure maximum safety. Okay, go!” Everyone dashed out of their seats and ran off up to their rooms. ______________ December 27, 9:46 ' ' “Beechpaw, call the commands!” the lifeguard yelled. “Ready to zip!” Beechpaw called back. “On belay!” “Zipping!” “Zip away!” A sheer zipper sound whizzed above the BlogClanner’s heads as the thrill-seeking Beechpaw flew across the pool room. After the zipline was something even Beechpaw feared: the Leap of Faith. Willowstep was climbing the rockwall, which was hidden by a sheet of water being thrown thirty feet into the pool. Otterfrost was miserably failing at trying to surf on the surfing simulator. Duskpaw and Bluefire were sitting at the juice bar, each with a mango slushie in their hands. Wavesplash was diving off of the diving board with a perfect arc. Bluefire held up a whiteboard with the number 10 written on it. Moonbreeze and Leaf, who were watching with their feet dipped in the water, clapped and cheered. Spidereyes stepped onto the diving board once Wavesplash got out of the pool. She ran and jumped off of the diving board, doing a perfect flip before smashing into the water with an awkward belly-flop-cannonball. “Geez, you really splashed me! Say, why don’t we go over to the Wavewhorl as a group and go down?” Leaf suggested. Moonbreeze shook her head, then faintly agreed. The Wavewhorl was a large, steep tube ride that began by dropping you off five feet and then twisting you left and right, very slowly. Then, the ride jerks left and you plunge twenty feet into this large, wave-shaped wall that the raft swirls up, making you thing you might fly off. Your raft makes a descent, then flies down another four foot drop and splashes out into the pool. It was the ultimate, scariest waterslide of them all. Wavesplash began to climb the steep steps up to the Wavewhorl. Once the four got up to the top, the lifeguard yanked a large, clover-leaf shaped yellow tube into the wide mouth of the waterslide. Spidereyes felt her belly doing backflips with exhilaration. Moonbreeze, Wavesplash, Leaf and Spidereyes slowly and warily climbed into the tube. “Bye, guys. Have fun!” the lifeguard shouted as the four began to descend down the five-foot drop. “Aaaaaaaah!” “Woohoo!” “Holy cow, this is super scar-aaaaaaah!” The group began to twist around in a small buildup of water They crossed a small hump, then they plunged into a tube of pure darkness. “Oh my StarClan, I can’t even see anything!” “This is so scary-What?” “AAAAAAHHHHHH!” A shrill screech was emitted from one of them as they plundered down a steep drop, plunging them into a huge wave outside of the tube. Moonbreeze’s face was stamped with fear when the raft whisked them around and boomeranged them into a small waterfall. The group screeched with fear when the ride dumped them out into a pool. A splash of water rose up, then slowly crescendoed down onto the lifeguards that were standing in the pool. One of them took the raft and sent it up a large conveyor belt that dumped into the feeder of the waterslide high up in the air. Moonbreeze was shivering with adrenaline, her hair dripping wet. Wavesplash walked out of the pool and ran over to the water adventure course, where Beechpaw was about to do the leap of faith. “Beech, jump!” Moonbreeze cheered. “One, two, eeeeeeeeee!” Beechflight screeched as she plunged down into the deep pool. A large splash was thrown into the air as she went deep, deep down into the twenty foot pool. She began to swim upward, and she broke the top of the water. Treading and gasping for air, she swam neatly over to the side of the pool and hopped out. Spidereyes walked up the diving board, stopped at the edge, and hopped. She flung off of the diving board and did a perfect backflip, only to whip her feet around, hit the board, and belly-flop into the water yet again. Beechpaw, who was next on the diving board and hesitantly waiting for Spidereyes to leave the water, began to see Spidereyes struggle. Beechpaw being a strong swimmer, she dove off of the diving board and helped Spidereyes to the top of the water. Spidereyes gasped for air and doggie paddled over to the edge of the pool. “What happened?” Beechpaw asked Spidereyes. “I-I hit my foot really hard, so I couldn’t kick too well. It was hard to swim, and I was losing my breath, then all of a sudden, I could feel myself going down, even though I was making good progress up. I looked down, and there-there was a hand grabbing my hurt ankle. Then Beechy came up and saved me,” Spidereyes breathed. A first aid nurse came rushing in, and checked her foot. “It’s definitely wrenched,” the nurse said. He pulled out a bandage from his bag and began to wrap it around Spidereyes’ foot. The nurse gave her a pair of crutches, and Spidereyes walked over to the juice bar, where Bluefire and Duskpaw were sitting. She ordered a Mango Juicy Freeze. “Guys, maybe we should just leave the pool area,” Beechpaw suggested. Everyone else agreed. They went up to their rooms to get ready for their shopping extravaganza. _____________________ December 27, 1:07 p.m. ' ' A slow rustle of everyone taking their seats in the dining hall slowly tuned down to a silence as Mrs. Reina held up her hand for silence. “Alright,” she said “In a few moments, you will be driving over to the Forest Mills Mall. Each group of three that I have placed together gets 300 dollars altogether. You may spend it and split it however you like. Remember, you are in charge of buying dinner, and any necessities you may need here at the mansion that we don’t have in our convenience store. On top of that, you are also being locked in the mall tonight as a fun sleepover, so please do take that into consideration, that you will need to buy supplies for that as well. The groups are as follows: When you get your group, please come and collect your $300 from Leaf over here, then get your rental car and other pamphlet information from Beechpaw over there. The captain of your group is to drive. The groups are: Spidereyes, Duskpaw, and Dawnbringer; Blueheart, Snowswirl, and Fallenpaw; Willowstep, Moonbreeze, Wavesplash and Leaf; and the last group is Bluefire, Otterfrost, and Beechpaw. The captains are: Dawnbringer, Blueheart, Leaf, and Beechpaw. Thank you!” _________________________ December 27, 2:18 p.m. ' ' “Where should we go first?” Blueheart asked. Snowswirl shrugged. Fallenpaw pointed out a clothing store called Free Spirit. Blueheart nodded. The three walked into the store and were greeted by a jumpy, energetic woman who spritzed a noxious perfume notoriously worn by cat-obsessed eighty year-old grandmas who happened to forget that “them youngsters” normally weren’t permitted to consume coffee because of the caffeine content. Blueheart coughed and smelled her clothes. She gagged on the chemical taste of the perfume. Snowswirl walked over to a log table with a neat, homey spread of pressed sterling silver jewelry. Fallenpaw became mesmerized by a sand art piece of high value. “Fallenpaw, watch your elbow!” Snowswirl cautiosly screeched. Fallenpaw whipped around on her heel. “Oh, no!” Blueheart and Snowswirl chorused. The entire display of expensive sand arts fell backwards into another display of glass mugs, which dominoed into a tea stand filled with black teas that splattered all over a prominent, prim lady checking out a rack of beautiful white shirts. “OH MY GOSH! WHAT HAVE YOU DONE TO MY DESIGNER PIERRE CARDIN TWEED SUIT?” the lady cried. “Welp,” uttered a dismayed Blueheart, “We have no money left.” “Hand over what you’ve got,” snarled an angry cashier. Blueheart meekly gave the cashier a credit card. The cashier madly swiped the card, but she swiped it so hard that the card snapped. “You’d better have a couple thousands in cash,” growled the cashier. Blueheart gave the cashier a small pocket of change, which totaled out to be $2.61. The cashier snapped at the three to pick up the glass shards. When Snowswirl asked if they could get gloves to protect their hands, the cashier said, “You can pay for your own medical bills.” “Oh, lady, you wanna fight? You got ten seconds before we leave this store, after the Dark Forest you just sent us through,” Snowswirl gritted. The cashier held up a flip phone. “I’m calling THE POLICE!” the cashier yelled. She made a big show of pecking the numbers 9-1-1. A faint voice could be heard over the receiver. “Hello, this is 911. What’s your emergency?” the receiver chirped. “THERE IS A GROUP OF THREE KIDS VANDALIZING MY STORE AND DESTROYING OTHER PEOPLE”S PROPERTY WITHOUT PRIOR PERMISSION!” the cashier lunatically shrieked. “Okay. Let me see if I can get the police on the line. We can dispatch a few units. Please hold,” said the lady over the phone. “I CAN’T WAIT ANY DANG LONGER! THESE KIDS NEED TO BE ARRESTED AND PUT TO A DEATH SENTENCE! DON’T YOU SEE? I’M DEALING WITH MENTAL, JUVENILE LUNATICS!” “Please hold,” spoke the receiver. “Oh great. Just what I wanted. To be stuck in New York juvenile detention for the rest of eternity,” huffed Fallenpaw. A stampede of stomping heralded the store’s attention. “S.W.A.T. team. We’ve heard there was a disturbance at this store,” said a strong woman with piercing blue eyes. “Um, miss, there’s a misunderstanding-” Blueheart was cut off by the crazy cashier. “THERE IS NOT A MISUNDERSTANDING HERE! THESE PEOPLE DELIBERATELY SHOVED HOT TEA ALL OVER THIS WOMAN AND THEN PROCEEDED TO KNOCK DOWN EVERY DISPLAY IN THIS VICINITY!” the cashier woman snarled. “Miss, please keep calm. Agent Speckles, junior member of the S.W.A.T. organization. Now, little one, what was your story?” Agent Speckles asked. “Well,” began Blueheart, “Fallen over here was looking at those now-destroyed sand art pieces. Snowy over here told Fallen to watch her elbow, and so Fallen turned around. She accidentally hit the display, which tipped into all the other displays. Agent Speckles, with all due respect, it was truly an ac-” “And I accept that it is an accident. While sometimes the rule is you break it- you buy it, I can let this one slide tonight. I’m going out on a date with my boyfriend after this and I really don’t want to be late because I’m writing out reimbursement slips for every single item broken today. As for the cashier, we will be taking her to our in-house psychiatrist. Thanks for being honest about the situation,” Agent Speckles calmly said as she turned on her heel to face the cashier. “As for you, I hope you know lying to a federal agent is a serious crime. As well as that, you are expected for an appointment at three thirty at our psychiatrist’s office in the Upper East Side,” snapped Agent Speckles. Section heading Write the second section of your page here. Category:Blogfic Category:Fanfiction Category:In progress